An Undying Love
by princessjasmine12
Summary: One-shot of what could have happened between the car scene in 2x21 and the tea party in 2x21. Read and review please!


**Totally unrelated to this: I am actually super excited to meet Ezra's family in season 3! I can't wait to see their reactions to Aria being Ezra's ex-student! **

**Related to this: This is the first M rated fanfic I've ever written, so I would adore feedback. Hopefully it's not dead awful. This takes place after the disturbingly beautiful car scene in 2x21 but before the Ella, Ezra, and Aria tea party scene in 2x21. **

"You can't." I whispered, as the tears that were welling up in my eyes finally spilled over and cascaded down my rosy cheeks.

"I don't have a choice." Sadness and regret was laced throughout his voice, but he managed to keep a firm look, trying not to let his emotions take over him.

"No." I choked out quietly, as I shook my head at him. Ezra grabbed my hands in his as he pulled my body closer to his. I placed my hands on either sides of his face as I caressed his cheeks while staring deeply into his eyes. "I-I can't lose you. You can't leave." I sobbed, as I shook my head at him, desperate to find a way to convince him to stay, here in Rosewood, here with me.

"Aria, I have to…" Ezra trailed off quietly.

I turned away from his gaze and looked out the apartment window. The night was mostly dark, illuminated lightly by the glowing moon and a few scattered stars.

"Why are you letting him win?" I asked desperately, as I turned back to face Ezra.

"Because there is no way that this is possibly going to work out! Your father is never going to accept us!" Ezra cried out, desperate for me to understand.

So many feelings rushed through me as he spoke those words.

Abandonment. Disappointment. Anger.

Why won't he fight for us? Why was he letting my father win?

Ezra was the one person I knew I could come to with anything. He was the one who I knew would comfort me when I was hurting. He said he would always be there for me, that I could call him whenever I needed someone to talk to, or someone to hold me, or someone to love me.

I could not stop myself from loving him. We had tried over and over to stop what we had with each other, but it was impossible. _ We were meant to be together. _

God, I loved him so much. I did not even know I was capable of loving someone this much before I met Ezra. I needed him in my life. I could not let him go. He was the reason I woke up every morning with a smile on my face. I had not let A win yet because of him. I needed him and I could not let him give up on what we had together. I knew I would not find this kind of love with anyone else. It was real. It was pure. It was true love.

"I'm sorry, Aria… I just-" Ezra began a few moments later.

"Just hold me." I whispered through my tears, not caring that I had interrupted him.

He must have realized that there was nothing else he could say to make this any easier, for he picked me up into his arms, and gently laid me down on the bed. He laid down beside me, facing me, as I reached over and pulled his body closer to mine. He wrapped one arm around my waist and our legs intertwined themselves together as I held myself against him. The tears continued falling down my face and I could see from the expression in his eyes, that seeing me so broken was hurting him deeply. He wiped away a few of my tears, only causing me to shed more at the feel of his skin so delicately against mine.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was probably only a few minutes; neither one of us breaking the intense gaze we were sharing.

His eyes held nothing but love towards me and I knew that mine reflected the same.

The tears did not stop as I tried not to think about losing him. I willed myself to think about this moment, the here and now, lying here in Ezra's arms, but the thought of Byron sending Ezra to Louisiana engulfed me.

As I stared into Ezra's eyes, I could not help but wonder how he had remained civil at Byron throughout this whole ideal. But then again, he probably did not want to give Byron another reason to put him in jail.

Didn't Byron see how much he was hurting me by trying to tear Ezra and I apart? Why couldn't he give us a chance and at least _try _to understand what Ezra and I had? Ella had given us a chance and let us tell her our story, so why couldn't Byron do the same?

All of a sudden, my emotions took over and a loud sob escaped my lips and the tears began cascading quicker down my face. I needed Ezra. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

Wordlessly, Ezra pulled me closer to him, holding my tightly in his arms. I looked up into his eyes for a moment, before crushing my lips to his, desperate to feel his soft lips against mine. We kissed each other hungrily, afraid that this would be one of our last moments together. I could taste my salty tears on his lips. His tongue traced my lower lip, gently trying to pry my mouth open. I happily obliged, as our tongues met and softly began to caress each other.

He flipped us over so that he was on top. He held himself above me, careful not to let me feel his weight, as he continued kissing me passionately. Ezra caressed my tear stained cheek, brushing away the new tears that had fallen.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as the kiss became fervent. I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as I pulled him closer to me. We held each other impossibly close, desperate for the feel of each other's body. I pushed my hands against his chest, and sat us up from the bed as I untucked his blue dress shirt from his pants. I slid my hands up his shirt to explore the lengths of his chest. Our mouths were still glued to each other's aggressively as I lightly caressed the skin there. After a moment, I reached for the top button on his shirt and slowly popped it open. The kiss became slow and hard as I worked my way down his shirt, popping each button open, exposing more and more of his chest. When I had finally finished, I broke off the kiss. I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and he threw it across the room.

I took in the sight of his toned chest, and smiled, knowing that he was all mine.

All of a sudden, I remembered that he was leaving, and that this would be one of our last nights together. At this thought, I crushed my lips to his again, kissing him with a sense of urgency, as if he was the air I needed to breathe. I felt his hands crawl under my own shirt as he slowly lifted it off of me. I stared into his eyes as he pulled it off of me and hastily tossed it to the floor, leaving me in my jeans and lacy purple bra. His fingertips gently traced my neck, before trailing down my shoulder and along the length of my arm as we lovingly gazed into each other's eyes, our hot and heavy breath fanning each other's faces.

"Are you sure about this?" Ezra whispered to me, clearly unsure of himself for letting things come this far.

_Was I really ready for this? _ I silently asked myself. Of course I was. This wasn't just sex. This was making love. And it wasn't with anyone. This was making love with Ezra. He would take care of me.

I looked up into his eyes again and I knew my answer was right. At that moment, there was nothing else but Ezra. The only thought that occupied my mind was the passionate love we felt for each other.

"Yeah." I whispered breathlessly, completely sure of myself.

Our lips attacked each other's once again as we kissed each other with a renewed passion. I crushed my small body against his, reveling at the feeling of his bare chest against my bra-clad chest. Our chests rose and fell against each other's. I straddled my legs around him, my thighs on either side of him as his hands gripped my waist against his own. Our mouths molded perfectly against each other as I felt Ezra's hands trail up my back. Our heavy breathing filled the room.

Our tongues played together, teasing each other endlessly. I kissed him harder and deeper as I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling gently on the little hairs as the passion inside me continued to build.

Ezra cupped my face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths. One of his hands gently caressed my tear-stained cheek, while the other slowly ran down my body, leaving my cheek, trailing down my neck and lightly tracing the skin there, before slowly running down my stomach. His hand stopped as it neared my belly button, as he flattened his palm against my stomach and caressed the newly exposed skin.

Ezra broke off the kiss as his hands reached down to the hem of my jeans. I watched him as he slowly unbuttoned them before pulling them down my legs, leaving me in my matching purple undergarments. I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed another kiss to his lips before breaking the kiss again and reaching for his own jeans. His breathing became heavier as I pulled them off before tossing them carelessly across the room, leaving him in his boxers. I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I kissed every inch of skin, trailing my kisses from his stomach, up his shoulders, to his cheeks, his forehead, and finally back to his lips.

Our lips met with a heated intensity as my fingernails raked down the front of his chest and his hands ran up and down my back.

His mouth moved down my neck as he sucked the skin softly, before placing a delicate kiss over his mark.

As his fingers traced my skin, a tingling feeling rushed through my entire body. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I was surprised that Ezra couldn't hear it.

Every touch he gave was not enough. I needed more. Every kiss he gave and brush of his skin against mine left me silently begging for more.

All of a sudden, he crushed his lips to mine again in desperation. His tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I happily obliged, as our tongues met in a passionate battle for dominance.

Ezra's hands reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. His hand trailed up my arm, as he pushed the straps off of my shoulders. Reluctantly, I let the bra fall from my chest. I had never let a man see this much of me before. I quickly broke off the kiss and crossed my arms over my chest, looking down, as a wave of embarrassment washed over me.

"Aria…" Ezra whispered, as he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He continued in a whisper, as I slowly lowered my arms from my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our mouths together once again. Ezra's hands trailed up my chest and gently caressed the hardened nipple as I arched myself into his palm. I let out a quiet moan as his hands continued to lightly massage my chest. I deepened the kiss, thrusting my tongue into his mouth as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Our lips moved in sync with each other as our fingers desperately clutched at each other, pulling our bodies closer together. Ezra trailed his kisses down my neck before cautiously moving further down my body, kissing my shoulders, my breasts, and falling down to my stomach. He let his lips linger there for a moment, before trailing his kisses even further. My grip on his body tightened the lower he went, as my hands frantically pulled him closer to me, needing to feel his body against my own.

I tangled my fingers through his hair as his hands travelled further and further down my body.

A moan escaped my lips as his fingertips lightly grazed the inside of my thigh.

"Ezra…" I moaned at his touch, as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, unable to take it any longer.

Ezra slowly pulled the lacy purple thong off of me, before tossing it onto the floor.

He took in the sight of my naked body for a moment, his eyes shining with lust and love.

"You are so damn beautiful." He whispered hoarsely to me.

I could not help the blush that formed on my cheeks from his words, knowing that those words were coming from an older man.

I reached towards his waist and traced the hem of Ezra's boxers. I could feel his hardness straining through the material and I blushed again, knowing it was because of _me. _I pushed his boxers off of him before he kicked them aside and they fell to the floor.

We were both completely exposed to each other, and it could not have felt more right.

I ran my hands down his chest as we continued to kiss, touch, and caress each other.

His hands slowly moved across my body, increasing my need desperately.

"Ezra…" I whispered, tired of all the foreplay.

He positioned himself on top of me as he broke the kiss. I opened my legs, allowing him between them. As I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but love reflected back at me.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." He asked once again, giving me another chance to back out of this.

I nodded. "I'm sure." I whispered back, before he crushed his lips to mine once again.

We kissed each other passionately, letting the love we felt towards each other take over.

He pressed himself against my dripping wet opening, causing me to gasp against his lips. However, before he could break the kiss and back out of this, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He pushed into me slowly and carefully, letting a groan escape his lips, as a wince escaped my own at the sudden pain. Ezra kissed me harder and deeper, trying to distract me from the pain as he slowly eased himself into me. He began to caress my breasts once again, before destroying the virgin barrier that proved my innocence. I wrapped my legs around his waist, before we both remained completely still, him letting my body adjust. I dug my nails into his skin at the pain as Ezra continued to kiss me, our lips never leaving each other's. The pain and pleasure that filled me from being at one with Ezra was indescribable.

He slowly began thrusting into me, as our kisses grew passionate. A moan escaped my lips as our bodies rocked back and forth, each of his thrusts being met with answering ones of my own. My legs tightened around his waist as his thrusts went deeper and deeper. Our tongues massaged each other as Ezra's hands gripped my waist. Heavy breathing filled the room as my inner walls squeezed around him over and over again. Our bodies clung together, rising and falling in sync with each other, at each thrust Ezra gave. I could not help the scream that escaped my lips from the passion and pleasure that was overtaking me. Ezra continued to thrust into me as his mouth found mine again; our tongues hungrily exploring each other's mouths. I grew wetter as he dove deeper into me. He thrusted into me over and over again, as our hips rose and fell with each other. My fingers desperately clutched at his body as I began to reach my climax. I screamed out his name as he pushed deeper into me, as my walls contracted around him. We came together, each crying out the others' name, overtaken by the passionate love that filled us up. Our bodies trembled against each other before I collapsed on top of Ezra on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close against him. Our heavy breathing filled the room as we lay there silently, catching our breath.

I twisted my body in his arms so I was facing him.

"I love you… so much." I whispered to him as I caressed his cheek.

He smiled the boyish smile I'd always loved before replying. "I love you too… More than you'll ever know."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know how I did since this was my first M rated fic! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
